The production of the food product commonly known as a pizza finger has traditionally been accomplished by manual labor. Serious attempts have been made to automate the process previously carried out by labor intensive operation but to date without success.
Because only five ingredients are required to be processed to provide the complete end product (more ingredients may be added if desired) and the process really requires placement of four ingredients on a dough sheet, the manufacture of the end product should be a relatively uncomplicated process. The prior art will illustrate that although the process appears straight forward, to those skilled in the art the successful manufacture of a filled product is anything but simple.
The prior art listed hereinafter is a testament to the complexity of this invention.